Make 'em Bleed
by Windseeker Spirit
Summary: Fecal Matter Hits The Oscillating Object On The Ceiling once Kenpachi learns his Zanpakuto's name. Two-shot, one for Shikai then Bankai.


Title: Make 'em Bleed, Muramasa

Category: Bleach

Rating: M for Blood + Gore.

Character 1: Zaraki Kenpachi

Type: A two-shot story.

Summary: Fecal Matter Hits The Oscillating Object On The Ceiling once Kenpachi learns his Zanpakuto's name. Two-shot, one for Shikai then Bankai. My take on it.

Disclaimer: I only own THIS version of Muramasa; This has NOTHING to do with the Zanpakuto Rebellion Arc's Muramasa. That one doesn't even remotely exist in this story. I also own version 2 of Masamune (Spirit's Zanpakuto). Kubo Tite owns the rest.

Chapter 1 - Shikai

* * *

"End All, Masamune." Spirit called out, his broad-sword morphing, becoming broader still, and the blade splitting in such a way that a semi-circle was formed at the very tip of the blade; the handle elongated to become more of a two-handed sword, the hilt growing to cover his hand. "This is my old weapon from the great war on my home planet..It has been with me for many many years, as yours has been." He rose his now green-hued sword above his head, and took a swing, an arc of energy racing towards Kenpachi.

Kenpachi stood still, and took the hit full force; it caused him to bleed. "Very Nice, Thanatron! You're just as powerful as Kurosaki was back then!" He tugged his eyepatch off, reiatsu exploding.

Now, before we continue on, let's divert to how this chaos started.

Kenpachi, being the maniac he is, has decided that not being able to fight Ichigo, he'll take it out on the newly appointed vice-captain of the vizard squad, namely Spirit.

The barracks were destroyed from Kenpachi's initial attack, and caused Spirit to gain some nasty wounds from the get-go.

So, The two were trading blows while Spirit was leading Kenpachi away from the barracks..into the arena of the 11th division.

That's the short and sweet version of it.

Kenpachi smirked, and held up his own Zanpakuto, the side of the blade shown to Spirit. "Now, General! Let me show you my _OWN _Shikai. Make 'em Bleed, Muramasa!"

That's when things took a turn for the worst for Spirit; the blade straightened out, the edge became clean and like-new, the handle had changed to what looked like just-freshly-torn-from-the-body bone, blood slipping off the pommel. The guard shifted to what looked like muscular tendons and tissues, and the blade..The blade itself became pure white bone, wrapped in internal organs, to put it bluntly, bloody to boot.

"What the HELL!?"

Kenpachi raised the blade and rested it upon his shoulder. "Muramasa..Masamune; remind you of that old legend?"*

Spirit Nodded; "H-hai.." he gulped; recalling the story: "Masamune was a master sword-smith, quality second to none.

One day, one of his students, Muramasa, decided to challenge his master to a contest of skill. Both men worked hard for months, and finally they displayed their work.

They took their swords to a river, and held their blades over the water. Muramasa's cut everything that touched it; fish, leaves. Masamune's sword did not cut a thing, no matter what." He took a breath, and held up Masamune. "A nearby monk witnessed this, and commented: 'No doubt your sword is of high quality, but Master Masamune's sword does not needlessly shed blood. Your sword is bloodthirsty and evil.'"

"Exactly," Kenpachi grinned . "There's another legend the humans had; it went somethin' like that Muramasa's swords must feast on blood to be sheathed, be it the opponents or the owner's." That grin just split across his face, his lust of blood wanting.

"Oh SHIIIIIT!" Spirit jumped up and over Kenpachi as he charged at him.

Kenpachi turned and struck Spirit's sword as he landed and began to do another swing. "What Else Can You Do, Thanatron!?"

Spirit rose a foot up and sent it towards Kenpachi, who gripped his foot and flung him into a wall. Kenpachi ran towards him and slammed the bloodied release into Spirit's sword-hand. The wound was much larger than the impact, and the blood from the sword shot up into Kenpachi's wound, healing it little by little. Until Spirit rose his free hand and said swiftly "Hado 8; Ice Lance!"

A small spear of ice shot from his palm into Kenpachi's chest, knocking him back, allowing Spirit to grab the sword with his uninjured hand and stand up. "So your sword heals you while dealing bigger damage?"

"Exactly. The healing is the same; but the damage is increased with the higher amount of reaitsu I'm usin'..I'm only goin' at about 40% energy.."

The damage done to Spirit's hand was extensive; the initial impact had left a hole, and the amount of damage decreased as it got farther from the impact; his fingers were barely covered by flesh, and his arm up to his forearm was bloodied to say the least, and the rest of his arm was becoming less and less cut.

"A very dangerous power, Kenpachi-taicho." Spirit said, sighing somewhat. "You wanted to see my power? Alright.." He stabbed his sword into the ground, and placed a hand over his nose; white material shot out and over his face, creating a mask. Grasping his sword, and pulling it up, holding it so that the flat of the blade was shown, Norse runes glowing blue.

He rose his arm,, shun'poed over to Kenpachi, and took a massive arc down towards the tower of a man; another gash made into his skin, with an added bonus..the skin around it began to rot. Kenpachi rose to counter attack, reiatsu suddenly exploding and colliding the blade into Spirit's good shoulder;

his blood shot into Kenpachi's wounds, and thankfully that the damage sustained to the vice-captain was the same as his right hand. However, muscular tendons and the muscles themselves were nearly destroyed.

Kenpachi looked down to Spirit, and smirked. "Next time, don't hold back."

"Ken-chaaaan!" Yachiru squealed, jumping onto the giant's shoulder. "Did you have fun with Slinky-chan?"

Kenpachi smirked, sealing Muramasa. "Yeah. We're gonna have to fight again sometime. Yachiru, get Ikkaku to take Spirit to the 4th squad. I'm going to pay a little visit to Kurosaki."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
